For You
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: They were such good friends...but one would always wish for something more then that...


**_For You_**

 ** _Summary: They were such good friends…but one would always wish for something more then that._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing. I promise you._**

"I love you," she never seen her friend's face brighten up so much before, "you're like the sister I always wanted!"

Windblade wondered why even though Chromia's smile stayed, her optics dimmed, perhaps she was remembering her fallen 'sisters' from the war before.

Not having that, she pulled the taller into a hug, "I'm so glad you're here with me."

Arms gently wrapped around her waist unable to do much more because of her wings, "Sure, anything for you…"

 **):-BREAK-:(**

She had enemies…there was no way around it, not with what she did…what she stood for…but that's why she had Mimi. The blue femme was her protector, they were never far apart, couldn't risk it with the way things were turning out. She didn't know the exact number of times her friend kept her safe, either physically or emotionally but she was thankful…so very thankful for her…

She just wished there was never a physical part because now there was nothing to help her emotionally…

Chromia was in the hospital…Chromia nearly died…Chromia was in pain…because of her…because of some random shooter…and she couldn't even go see her! She couldn't go because they told her it was still dangerous out there for here, a frenzy started and she was basically homebound till the masses calmed down. She was stuck here…in their apartment…unable to go to her dear friend…unable to give the support the other needed!

Here…for awhile now…alone…

She had gotten used to that strong presence in their home, the feeling of being watched over and cared for, something she got used to quickly and enjoyed so much…was gone… Leaving her own aura to mingle with the space that belonged to no one…it was awfully lonely…

Getting up in the morning to see Chromia standing in the kitchen with a mug of her favorite warm energon in one servo and the early news playing on the transmitter in the other. Her own 'breakfast' already waiting for her on the counter, made just the way she liked it…sweet with a hint of spice. Smiling drowsily at the chuckling femme before gulping it down and resting her forehelm on the counter, she never was a morning bot. Huffing as the chuckles turned into a low laugh, Mimi loved the mornings…

Now, it was just her…shuffling out the other's room…what would the tough femme say if she saw her doing that…Windblade almost sneakingly leaving the room as though she was going to get caught doing something she shouldn't. Which was wrong, Chromia wouldn't mind the flier in her room, wouldn't mind that she messed up her perfectly neat berth because she tried covering herself in blankets to get closer to the missing friend's scent as though that would bring her comfort. Pit, she wouldn't care for the flier dragging the sheets on the floor, hanging off the smaller's frame in a haphazardness mess.

Because…because…she loved her…and anything that made Windblade happy made her happy…

And standing in their empty kitchen…with messed up blankets hanging off her wings, wrapped around her in a near pitiful attempt to be closer to her friend…Windblade wondered why it took so long for her to realize this…and how much longer she had to wait before she could finally see her and tell Chromia what she already knew…

 **-):BREAK:(-**

"Can you believe it, Blade!?"

She couldn't…not really…it all seemed surreal to her…

Her friend was as casual as one can get in a hospital bed, her side still looking painful from all the still healing welds but Chromia assured her she felt fine just didn't look fine. Her words.

"He actually wants to try this time, he wants to settle down…I just…wow…"

Windblade glanced up at her friend before shifting in the chair that was not made for anyone's frame in mind much less a fliers, her optics examine the way the other seemed so much more…alive then before…

"And…frag…I want to so badly…I want that stupid quaint house in one of those absurdly normal neighborhoods! I, slag, I'm actually thinking of how nice it would be to have a couple of brats screaming around my ankles! I'm considering this!," she huffed before letting her helm fall into her servos, peeking through the digits, "I've gone mad, Blade…I've gone so far off the charts of insanity they'll have to come up with a whole new term for me."

Wings shifted in another attempt to get comfortable, "So...are you, I mean…are you going to leave?"

More silence before a low chuckle broke through, "I would still be there to keep you safe, I could never let something happen to you, I wouldn't forgive myself for something I could have stopped," she took a deep breath as her servos fell from her face to plop onto the berth before her, "he wants to retire or quit…whatever the frag you call it, he wants to be," a deeper chuckle this time before she clears her throat, "he wants to be the homebody…"

"You want that too?", of course she did, Mimi would be the best of creators…she would love coming back to a chaotic home with sticky little servos grapping for her attention…with a mate showering her with the affection she so deserved after such a long day at work. Because she would leave after the job is done…leave her safe…and alone in the apartment…

"I do," Chromia's optics closed, her helm titling to the side, a sweet smile flitting across her face as she allowed a daydream to flit by her processor, "to have something…someone to love me as much as I love them…that would be…so nice…"

"Yeah," she was so glad her friend had her optics closed at the moment, she wouldn't see how much her own was dimming with consequences of a realization to late, "nice to have someone that'll do anything for you…"

 ** _Notes:_** _Please don't murder me…for the ending or for finally returning…again… So…umm…*waves*…yeah… I'm trying to get my writing mojo back up, which means I will work on my previous stories so don't worry about them! I do have plans for them! But expect more one-shots like this as I will try to post more now that I'm coming back. So hang on and cross your fingers my friends._

 _On this story though, if you're wondering who 'he' is, I was thinking of Ironhide at the time, but it's completely up to you._

 _Please leave a review for the poor author's soul! *Bow politely* Till next time my friends!_


End file.
